


a mortal's demise

by cholerica



Series: inevitability [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Multi, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholerica/pseuds/cholerica
Summary: That’s when he realized why he could see, hear, taste and speak, yet he couldn’t feel.He was dead.It was a relief, really.
Series: inevitability [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033374





	a mortal's demise

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 - losing character

It wasn’t as painful as Zhelan expected it to be. Death, he meant. He had expected a more agonizing end to it all, something that would really make him regret all the things he did - and all the things he didn’t. But he didn’t feel much, just a numbness spreading from his gut to his mind, his body light as a feather, stiff as a board.

He could see himself touch the sand he sat on, smell the salty air the wind wafted in from the sea. He could taste the chocolate-covered strawberries one of his paramours - he couldn’t remember which, their faces were all starting to blend in, names on the tip of his tongue yet… he still couldn’t remember. And he could hear himself, utter out the very words he feared being told to him. “I don’t love you,” he had said, his tone bare and emotionless, his eyes hallow and empty. He had reached out to wipe a tear away, mutter out a sorry, trying hard to mean it. But he knew he didn’t. Just how he knew he didn’t mean the words he had said before. But it had to be said, it had to be done.

That’s when he realized why he could see, hear, taste and speak, yet he couldn’t feel.

He was dead.

It was a relief, really.

At least now he knew couldn’t be blamed for the things he did, for the things he said. At least now… he knew there was nothing more in the world that could hurt him, as much as this moment did.

It was a relief, really, knowing that the thing that kills him is also the very thing that used to bring him life. Maybe he was the fool they talked about, blind and mindless. He had figured nothing else could bring him more pain than not being loved, yet there he sat, the wind tousling his hair, his hands buried in the sand, his face void of the joy it used to hold, his smile desolate of the content they used to carry. The mask he had carried for so long had finally broke, and instead of letting a dam break, he was met with a dried river. He touched his own face, maybe a flicker of hope passing by to see if he really did feel nothing or was it just an illusion, a hallucination to remind him… remind him what? He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t think.

Everything had started to blend in now, not just the faces but the ocean line too, the point where it met the sky now replaced with a bright light, a light that just kept getting bright and brighter. Is this what Icarus saw, when he reached the Sun? Is this what he felt, when he touched the sky?

He wanted to reach out, for the light. But he couldn’t. His breaths grew shorter, his lungs now burning as if he really was near the Sun. He couldn’t see much anymore, he couldn’t hear anything but the whisperings of fate, talking about his death, talking about him as if he couldn’t hear them.

His tongue ran dry, and his lips bled from the cracks he didn’t even know were there. He wanted to call out, one last time to his father, his mother, his lovers. But all he could do was scream, not in pain, not in agony. But in shame. Shame of what? He wished he could remember. All that was left was the single thought that burnt him inside out, the single emotion that he had refused to give up on; love.

And suddenly it felt right and it all made sense again - this death.

Suddenly, he understood what it all meant.

But he was… far too late.


End file.
